Am I Easy?
by Teji
Summary: Axel and Demyx team up to find Roxas. Slowly, they grow closer and slowly Demyx begins to wonder why Axel picked him to help. AxelxDemyx, AxelxRoxas [ShounenaiYaoi] [Future chapters contain a lot of yaoi, ye be warned.]
1. I Need your Help

Heddo! I know, I know, why aren't I working on my Parakiss fanfic (Now, you know I'm deprived of sleep...I actually put manga instead of fanfic.), but I was so into KH2 that I had to make this. Two of my favorite guys in one shounen-ai fanfic! Yay. Well, I don't own KH or KH2 or KH: Chain of Memories. Please review, lovies.

* * *

The ninth member of the organization walked shyly around the alleys of Hollow Bastian. He yawned, scratching at his blonde hair. His face was scrunched up a bit, mostly from befuddlement and apprehension. Like always, he thought he was put to a task beyond his capability. Truthfully, all he wanted to do is sit in his room and play his music, not go steal information from the other side. He heaved a sigh, regretting his decision to join the organization. Looking ahead at the brown door, he smirked reluctantly. "Boy, did they pick the wrong guy to do this job," he said audibly as he reached for the door knob. 

"They sure did."

Demyx spun around, startled from the familiar voice. He wiped his forehead from relief when he saw the fiery-maned eighth member.  
"Axel, my man! What brings you here?" Demyx exclaimed, loud enough for the Marketplace's moogle to hear. The alarmed Axel quickly cupped a gloved hand over the noisy boy's mouth.

"Your stupidity," Axel whispered, cautiously looking around for anyone that had heard and at the same time muffling Demyx's complaining voice. Miraculously, no one had come to them.

"Umkuf, kanu leggof nowf?" came a restrained voice from underneath Axel's hand. Axel withdrew his hand and hushed the other boy. Axel started towards the Bailey, with Demyx following closely behind.

"Isn't it the other wa-"

"Shh, we're not getting any info."

"Really! So I don't have to fi-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

The submissive blonde kept quiet, as he followed his senior closely. He was becoming curious as to where they were going, but from the comment the red-haired boy made, he wasn't going to ask. They walked, and walked, passing by countless heartless. The dark beings didn't seem to mind the two. Finally, they reached the ruins of the Castle Gates.

"I'm not going back to the organization," Axel declared, as he turned to the sitarist. A shocked expression danced on his face, but he didn't speak. Axel rolled his eyes, "You can talk now."

"Um, why aren't you going back?"

"Can't you see? You know Xemnas is using us to control Kingdom Hearts himself and...Roxas…I want to see Roxas again!" Axel's voice was rising with every word. Demyx looked at him sympathetically.

"What does this…have to do with me?" he asked, his voice calm and polite. Axel's eyes fell to the patterns on the floor.

"I need your help." Demyx was surprised when he heard Axel say that. It was like hearing Xemnas say "I like fluffy bunnies!" Demyx began to chuckle at the thought of his silver-haired superior prancing around with rabbits. Axel scowled.

"You could just say no, there's nothing to laugh about," he said angrily. He couldn't believe that the member that was mostly laughed at was laughing at _him_. Demyx snapped out of his strange fantasy with a 'huh?'

"No, I wasn't laughing at that, um…I was laughing at- Yeah, I don't know about leaving the organization, Ax, look what happened to Roxas. Do you want to forget who you are?"

"I much rather forget myself than spend my time here without a heart!"

"But," Demyx stared at Axel's empowering eyes, blatantly hesitating. With a sigh, he spoke, "Sure." Axel's face lit up as opened a portal of darkness, grabbed Demyx's arm and ran in. Demyx thought, '_Hey, they already hate me what's the point in working anyway?'  
_

_

* * *

_Well, hope you liked the first installment. No REAL hints of slash yet, but will be there don't worry. I dunno if I'm going to make this fanfic (Again, the stupid manga fanfic mix up) REALLY explicit, but there will definately be some sexual interaction. . WOOT! 


	2. I Call Bed

Yes, I finally uploaded the second chapter! I'll be uploading every week or so until the 17th, because I'll be off to India unfortunately. Maybe if I'm lucky and I find a computer there I'll work on a chapter and upload it. . I think this chapter's a bit of tease, but I promise the third chapter will be much better. Please review! I want to improve on my flaws.

* * *

Axel looked up at the night sky, uncertainty clearly hinted on his face. He glanced sideways at Demyx, trying to see if the boy was paying attention. He smirked lightly when he saw the blonde dozing off, standing. He didn't blame him, it's been two days since their little pact, and both of them haven't slept since. Axel has a horrible sense of direction when he's nervous, and they've been lost for hours. Every time Demyx would ask, "Are you sure this is the way?", Axel would snap at him and say "D'you think I'm lying!" Axel sighed, regretting his pig-headed demeanor, and stared at the flashing lights of the peculiar city. 'Dox Inn,' it read in neon lights. 'I guess…we could rest for a bit,' Axel said inwardly as he gazed at the sleeping Demyx. He snapped his fingers in front of the ninth member to wake him, which he did quite abruptly.

"Wha? Oh…sorry."

"No problem, follow me."

"To?"

"My bed," Axel's voice was harsh, and purposely lacking sultriness, but Demyx still turned a shade of pink.

"What!"

"In your dreams, number nine."

"Can we not talk about sleeping?"

Demyx always found Axel the most complicated member of The Organization. Even more complicated than Roxas. Sure, Roxas was new and different, and he did leave them, but Demyx expected that. It was bound to happen, he was Sora's nobody. But Axel, he was one of them, and yet the water specialist could never even guess what he was thinking. What makes the cogs in Axel's head turn? '_Should be a book title,' _Demyx chuckled inwardly.

"Yo."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We're going to get some rest- over there," Axel's eyes averted to the door beside them. Demyx looked happy.

Dox Inn wasn't the most luxurious place to sleep. The rooms were all 9x9 feet and each had a single queen sized bed. There was only one small window, and the light switches were short circuited. In Axel and Demyx's room, there was a small closet with a sliding door. Inside was a child-sized futon.

"I call bed," Axel said before the water wielder could open his mouth.

"But that's not fair, it was my munny too…"

"Yeh, but you're so small, you could fit in that futon."

"I am not small!"

"Look here, Demyx, I'm a whole foot taller than you. Do you expect me to sleep on the floor while you have this huge bed all to your little self?" Axel said, letting his hand hover twelve inches above Demyx's head to emphasize his excuse. Demyx sighed and pulled out the futon in defeat. He stripped down to his underclothes and unrolled the futon. Retreating under the heavy covers, he felt the cold come to his exposed feet. The sheets barely reached his ankles. Demyx sighed and muttered a curt "Good Night."

Axel, on the other hand, fluffed his pillows and smirked happily. Pulling off the heavy black coat and pants, he crawled into the warmth of the sheets. The bed definitely could of fit Demyx too, but he liked stretching his legs out.

Two Hours Later…current time 12:07 AM

Demyx opened his eyes slowly to see a calm sleeping face. He bit his lip to keep from yelling when he realized the face belonged to none other than Axel. The red head seemed to of fallen from his bed and on to Demyx's futon. To make matters worse, Axel wasn't cuddling a pillow as he probably thought. The sitarist did not want to wake Axel by squirming out of his tight grasp- he knew very well about Axel's short temper.

Though he still thought it was quite wrong for two men to be embracing each other at midnight with barely anything on. It was definitely comfortable, Axel's skin was quite soft, but wrong none the less. Demyx sighed inwardly and smiled weakly at the sleeping being in front of him. Axel seemed so unaware. But Demyx, he apparently couldn't sleep this way, and decided to just wait until Axel moved on his own. It was difficult staying awake though, so Demyx decided to occupy himself by observing Axel.

The fiery red head had features that seemed to stand out even more when his eyes were closed. Even when sleeping, his eyebrows were furrowed which definitely didn't bring out the "Sleeping Baby" look on him. Still, it did make him look more boyish. The corners of his lips were slanted just the slightest upward, Demyx smiled widely when seeing this. '_Who smiles when they sleep?'_ he thought, as he continued to look at his snoozing friend.

Axel's shoulders were broad, although his middle was lean as possible. His muscles were prominent, and he had small belly button. Demyx almost chuckled out loud when he saw how feminine Axel's belly button was. But as he continued down on his hip bone he stopped himself. '_Woah, Demyx, what're you doing? This guy looked to you for help, and you're peeping at him while he's a asleep! Have a heart, man…and since when did you get into guys?' _an inner voice scolded the blonde boy. Demyx shook his head lightly and brushed off a fly-away hair on Axel's face. '_But you know, I kind of wonder why he picked me to help. I'm probably the weakest one there, and I doubt I'm reliable. I guess it's just because I'm a sucker, and I'd probably do whatever I'm ordered to. Yeah, that's it. I'm just an easy to get guy who…_' but Demyx had fallen asleep before he could even finish.

* * *

Aw, Demyx is so emo that it's cute. -cry- Review, lovies! I need help on what to do... 


	3. You Talk too Much

Hey! Since I don't usually update a lot, I decided to make this chapter a lot longer than the others. I'm having a little trouble with pacing, so if it seems rushed feel free to tell me and such. Review lovies! And suggestions would be quite nice.

As usual, I don't own KH2 or Axel and Demyx or Agrabah. . One could only dream.

* * *

The slip of bright light that escaped the window was enough to wake the slumbering redhead. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling a soft warm object shift slightly on his body. Yawning silently, he glanced at the fluffy hair that tickled his bare chest. He grinned groggily and ran a hand through the soft locks. 

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"What the hell!" he yelled, waking his body's occupant. The younger boy was tossed over and ended up bumping his head on the base of the bed.

"Jeez Axel! That hurt!"

"Don't 'Jeez Axel' me! What were you doing on top of me?"

"Hmm? I think I was sleeping?"

"Well, that's obvious! But why are you in my bed? …Wait a minute…this isn't my be- why am I not in my bed? What am I-" before Axel could finish his babbling, Demyx placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh. I'll explain- just don't get mad."

"Explain! Get mad? It's a little too late for that right now…"

"You fell off your bed and on to my futon."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"You were sleeping."

"And why didn't you wake me?"

"You'd get…" a troubled look appeared on Demyx's face, "You'd get mad." Axel blinked, and stared at the sad looking boy. Sighing, Axel rose from the futon.

"This never happened," he said, as he began to dress. Demyx looked up to see a flushed face contemplating something. Demyx nodded slowly, as he too put on his clothing.

Something growled.

Axel cautiously stared around, and then looked down at a blushing Demyx.

"I'm…a bit hungry."

"Hmm, I guess we'll go grab something to eat."

Axel outstretched his hand to help his friend up. He pulled him to his feet, a bit surprised at how thin and long Demyx's fingers were. The fingertips of hand were slightly callused due to heavy usage on his sitar, but the palms and front were soft as a baby. For a moment, Axel held on to Demyx's without even knowing he was until the already blushing Demyx became a brighter shade of red. Quickly Axel withdrew his hand and headed out the door, cursing himself and thinking, '_Today is a bit too touchy-feely for comfort._' Demyx followed shortly after, the feel of Axel's hand still lingering on his own.

* * *

When Demyx said he was hungry, he was sure he didn't mean his wanted meager strips of meat. He stared at his plate and glass of orange liquid and looked up with an incredulous expression.

"Um, Axel?" he asked modestly, as he saw Axel chew on his own pieces of meat. The cyan-eyed boy stared at Demyx nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Why…when- um…"

"Spit it out."

"What the hell is this?"

"I believe it's bacon."

"Yeh, I know that- but why is there only, um, bacon?" Demyx picked up a strip and tasted it. Axel gazed at him with amusement as he reached into his pocket and sent down a miniscule amount of munny balls.

"This is all we have."

"What? What about all that munny I gave you in the beginning?"

"Well, the hotel did use up most of it, and…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm saving up."

"For what?"

"Whatever I want."

"What? Axel! I'm hungry!"

Demyx knew there was no point in arguing with Axel, who stopped eating all in all. He sighed and continued eating.

Axel dumped his bacon onto Demyx's plate. Demyx looked up at him puzzled.

"For the bed."

Demyx stared at him for a hot second, and then felt a smirk coming up his face. He laughed a bit, seeing Axel flush a bit angrily.

"Even though you spent most of the night on the floor?" Axel turned a deep shade of red, which looked quite strange due to his already red hair.

"Shut up and eat before I change my mind!"

* * *

Demyx volunteered to start the search, Axel reluctantly agreed. He didn't feel right trusting a job on someone like this water-wielder. For a long while, there was silence. Soon, Axel's patience grew thin.

"So, where we goin'?"

"Wherever Sora is- Roxas should be too."

"Where's Sora?"

Demyx's face looked as though he was deciding between a few choices. For what seemed like five minutes or so, he turned around and stared Axel.

"I think he's…"

"Yes?"

"Actually, I don't know."

Axel nearly fell backwards. His jaw swung open and he looked at the sheepish Demyx.

"So you're saying we've been walking for four hours for no apparent reason!"

"Fresh air?"

"Demyx!"

"Sorry! I just thought walking this way I'd remember something of…"

"Enough said, we'll just teleport into Agrabah or something." Demyx stared at Axel who already created a portal of darkness.

"Axel."

"Come."

"Axel, wait!"

Axel looked over his shoulder and stared at the green eyed water specialist.

Demyx stared at his boots with a serious look on his face, "Why?"

Axel spun around completely and placed his hands on the back of his head. His eyes looked curious, confused as to what Demyx was asking.

"What?"

"Why did you…" Demyx hesitated, the question was bothering him for a while now. Axel barely talked to Demyx when they were at the organization. What was this new strange request for help? "Why did you pick me?"

"What?"

"Why did you ask me for help? Me of all people. Is it because you knew I'd say yeah? Is it because I'm easy? A simpleton? I mean the superior would pile jobs on me that I'd love not to do but you know I'd never say no because that's just not me and obviously I'd be of so-"

Demyx felt some thing warm on his lips, interrupting his babbling. His eyes widened when he saw two closed eyes and a pair of red eyebrows. He felt his lips slowly part, as a wet tongue slipped in. Demyx, not knowing what to do, closed his eyes and gave into the unexpected kiss. Axel stepped forward a bit, pushing the blonde against a nearby brick wall gently. His hands swept up to the golden locks and then rested on the bricks as he deepened the kiss. It tasted of bacon and orange juice- strange but still delicious. Slowly, he pulled away and stepped backward. Demyx opened his eyes awestruck.

"You talk too much," Axel said and entered the portal.

* * *

Woot. I didn't expect it to put in a kiss in here, I swear. The cliched, "Shut up and kiss me," act, yes I know, forgive me. Also, forgive me for OOC-ness- this chapter is filled with it. . . Well review please! Oh yes, and one more thing. This chapter is the last installment before I go to India- which is uh, tomorrow. So unfortunately I probably won't be able to update this for another three weeks. I don't think I'll be able to finda computer there, but if I do I PROMISE I'll work on this. Well, thanks for reading guys! 


End file.
